Buried Alive
by Kaeera
Summary: I think the title says it all...the new Digidestined are prisoners in a dark cellar and everyone has to deal with his fear in his own way...Read it to find out more! For Davis fans - and a little Kenyako, too. COMPLETE + EPILOGUE
1.

Buried_alive   


> _Another fic of me...This is a little different, I think...don't know it exactly. Actually, I have no idea when I start writing how my fics will end...somehow the words appear on the screen until the story is done..._   
_Okay, *sobs* I really LOVED it to read all the reviews of my other stories. They are so nice*sniff*_   
_I read them again and again, you have no idea how happy they make me. THANK YOU!!!!_   
_And now, the usual beginning sentence: Digimon doesn't belong to me!! Ayoa!_   
__
> 
> _Have fun reading it!_   
_;-) Kaeera_   
_ - before I forget it: English isn't my first language, so there will be some mistakes.But if I I would write in German, nobody of you would understand it*smile*_

  


> **Buried alive!**   

> 
> **Chapter 1**   
  

> 
> _Pain....I feel pain..._
> 
> _Everything hurts._
> 
> _My memory is unclear – what happened?_
> 
> _Everything is red – red of blood! My blood?_
> 
> _Is there anybody to help me?_
> 
> _Pain...._
> 
> _I feel something under my body._
> 
> _It is moving_
> 
> _Stop that, it hurts!_
> 
> _Listen...someone is talking._
> 
> _I can't understand the words._
> 
> _If only the pain would go away...._   
  
  

> 
> TK opened his eyes and watched the wall in front of his face.   
First it was dark, but the eyes got used to it and he could recognise the things around him.   
Was it over? 
> 
> Slowly, the blonde boy moved his hands and looked at them. Only some scratches, but nothing bad.   
He survived...   
Where were the others? 
> 
> "TK, are you okay?", asked a very familiar voice. Patamon!   
Thank God, he was alive.   
He looked at the orange digimon and felt happiness in his heart. "Yeah, I am okay, and you?" – "Me too. But what happened, TK? I think we only wanted to go shopping. And then the building crashes." TK shook his head: "I've no idea. But we survived, and now we should find the others." 
> 
> He tried to remember what happened. Yeah, they had wanted to go shopping, all together...Kari, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Davis, him and all the digimon. It had been very funny – DemiVeemon had stolen Davis' ice-cream and they chased each other through the whole building.   
They ran into the cellar – the others followed, trying to prevent any stupid ideas which the both may have had.   
And then the ground shook, rocks falling down. 
> 
> Everybody screamed. 
> 
> What happened? An earthquake? 
> 
> It didn't mind now. He had to find the others who were probably injured. 
> 
> "Hello?", his voice broke the silence. "Kari? Are you okay? Davis? Ken?..." 
> 
> "I'm here." 
> 
> "Woah!", The boy jumped surprised in the air and turned around. "Ken...I am glad that you are okay. Have you seen anyone of the others??" 
> 
> "No, I've only found Wormmon. But I think that I have heard voices over there – behind this big rock." 
> 
> He pointed in one direction. "Okay, let's go there.", TK decided and started walking. He wondered where the light came from – They were buried under tons of rock and metal, how could the sun shine here? 
> 
> The light got brighter. They boys followed it, until they reached a small room. Someone was moving inside...   
  

> 
> _I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders_
> 
> _It hurts._
> 
> _My head feels so dizzy._
> 
> _I had a strange dream._
> 
> _I was walking down a river. It was beautiful, and I wanted to stay._
> 
> _But this voice was nerving me._
> 
> _I wish – whoever it is – would stop that._
> 
> _I can't understand your words, so don't try it anymore._
> 
> _The river is nice, and I feel no pain there._
> 
> _But when I listen to you, I feel the pain._
> 
> _So, please stop it._   
  
  

> 
> "Hello?", Ken asked carefully and looked through the hole which was supposed to be a door some days before. Inside the room was an electrical light which blended the two. 
> 
> "KEN! TK!" shouted someone in a very happy voice. It was Yolei.   
She jumped out of the room and hugged Ken: "We were so worried!"   
Then she noticed what she had done and turned away, blushing like a tomato.   
Ken blushed, too. 
> 
> TK stepped inside and noticed to his great relief that Kari and Cody were there, too, along with their digimon partners. No one seemed to be injured badly, only some nasty scratches. 
> 
> They all hugged each other and started talking senseless things...for taking away the nervousness and the fear. 
> 
> After a few minutes, Cody told the facts: "Well, okay, now we've found each other, but we are buried alive. It is really a wonder that we aren't injured, but we have to find a way out of here." 
> 
> "Maybe I can help.", Armadillomon remarked, "If I digivolve to Digmon, I could make a way out of here." 
> 
> Ken shook his head: "That's too dangerous. The whole building may crash again, and then we are lost. We have had a incredible luck that Davis ran into the cellar – it seems that this part of the building is more safer than the others...By the way...", he scanned the area around them with a worried look, "Davis isn't here...has anybody seen him?" 
> 
> Everybodyshook his head. "My god, I hope he is okay!", Kari said, "we have to search him immediately!" 
> 
> "I agree with you. Let us take this flashlight there – boy, what a luck that the electricity is working and we've found this room....now, let's thi...   
He was interrupted by a loud shout: "DAMN! TODAY ISN'T MY DAY! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED AT HOME!!!!"   
  
  

> 
> _Stop it!_
> 
> _STOP IT!!!_
> 
> _I don't wanna hear it anymore. Can't you understand me?_
> 
> _It hurts when I listen to you._
> 
> _Then I have to go away from the river._
> 
> _I don't want to listen to you – no, I won't listen._
> 
> _I've an idea – I start singing! Then I don't have to hear you._
> 
> _Unfortunately, I am not a great singer._
> 
> _Doesn't mind. If the pain goes away, I am happy with everything._
> 
> _This nerving voices..._
> 
> _Now there are two voices._
> 
> _Let me in peace!_
> 
> _Stay away!_   
  

> 
> Footsteps echoed through the cellar, and the voice continued in an angry tone: "Oh, really a god day, Cass. You wanna earn some money – and end in a stupid cellar with many rocks and no light. WHAT A STUPID DAY!!! I wanted to go to the cinema this evening. Isn't that what we call BAD LUCK!!! ARGH, I am going mad....HUH, who are you???"   
The owner of this voice was an older girl with short brown-blond hair and green eyes. She looked surprised at the children. 
> 
> "Wow, cool, I thought I was stuck here alone....Hello, my name is Cass, and yours?" 
> 
> "Uhm...my name is TK, and this are Ken, Kari, Cody and Yolei." 
> 
> "Glad to meet you. Super, that fits very well, you can immediately come with me and help me. I can't do this alone!" 
> 
> "What?", Yolei asked, "We don't know you and..." 
> 
> "We don't have the time for explanations ", the older said in a fast tone, "Maybe you are missing a boy who wears some funky goggles which look really silly?" They all nodded. 
> 
> "Well, this boy is lying unconscious over there, stuck under a huge metal piece and we have to free him before it is too late. So don't talk too much, follow me!"   
  

> 
> _Silence..._
> 
> _Wonderful...now I don't have to feel the pain anymore._
> 
> _Yup, that's great._
> 
> _But there is another thing._
> 
> _I don't know, but it seems to me that I have forgotten something._
> 
> _But what?_
> 
> _I have no idea._
> 
> _I don't wanna think about it._
> 
> _It is so nice here._
> 
> _I only want to stay her and think nothing..._
> 
> _For all time..._   
  

> 
> Everyone was shocked when they saw him.   
The head full of red, dried blood.   
Closed eyes.   
The face full of pain.   
Unconscious.   
Buried under a huge metal piece which must weigh tons. 
> 
> "Oh my god...", whispered Kari. "Davis..."   

> 
> END OF THE CHAPTER 1   
  
  

> 
> _This wasn't very good I think...I had some problems in writing this, it is much more difficult in this perspective..._   
_I hope the next chapters will become better...I make them as reflections of everyone's inner self. Sounds pretty scary...._   
_I don't know, but I always write drama fics – that's my thing. ^-^_   
_My poor Davis...I always treat him *sobs*_   
_He is just so sweet and cute!_   
_If you liked it, then you can read my other fics, too...please? And review?_   
_Their names are 'Wake up!' and 'Nameless...' !_
> 
> _Thanks for reading and I will try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible!_
> 
> _Kaeera_   
  



	2. Yolei

Buried_alive_ch_2

> ****   
_Second chapter...a little bit short. Well, how I often say - I try my best!_   
_Uh, okay, Digimon doesn't belong to me(imagine that!)___
> 
> _Kaeera_   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Buried Alive**

>   

> 
> **CHAPTER 2**   
****
> 
> **~YOLEI~**
> 
> I am frightened. I can't stand it anymore.
> 
> The darkness...okay, we have this flashlight, but the light gets darker and darker with every minute, and it won't take long until we are totally lost here.
> 
> Will they find us? I hope so. I want to get out of here.   
I wish I would be at home, with my family.   
I am too young to die!
> 
> My family...thinking of them makes me crying. They are always nerving me, but now I miss them. I always wanted to be alone – having some peace.   
Now I imagine how deeply I care for my family.
> 
> Now, when it's maybe too late. We are all stuck here, supposed to die. Panic grabs around my heart.
> 
> I am jealous of the others. They are so brave and have such a strong will – they aren't like me. I always panic, and I am never useful.
> 
> I often wished that I would be a little more like Kari. She is so strong, and has such a warm heart.   
I always quarrel with everyone.
> 
> I watch them all, one after another.   
Watch the body of Davis. It was a hard piece of work to get him out of the metal piece, but we finally managed it.   
He seems to be hurt pretty bad and he doesn't wake up...Everybody is so worried...
> 
> Everybody without me.   
I feel so ashamed. I know that I should be worried, too, but I can't.
> 
> I only think of myself.
> 
> I don't deserve my crest. Love...   
I only think of myself. Sure, I love my friends and my family, but I am too afraid to risk my life for them...   
I am often scared.
> 
> The others aren't. Davis...he sacrificed his life, to rescue Veemon. He protected him with his own body. I don't know if I would be able to do the same for Hawkmon.   
Poor Veemon. He is sobbing all the time, trying to wake Davis up.   
We had to tell the girl about the digimon. We couldn't hide six speaking tiny creatures.
> 
> Sometimes I am scared of myself. I wonder how the others can be friend with such a terrible person like me. I wonder how I deserved such a wonderful digimon partner like Hawkmon.
> 
> "Midniiight, not a sound from the paaavement..."
> 
> Totally confused I look up. Who is singing?
> 
> "Has the moon lost her meeemory..."
> 
> It's the girl – I think her name is Cass. Has she gotten mad? Why does she sing??
> 
> "She is smiling alooone..."
> 
> "Are you crazy??", I yell with all my might. She stops singing.
> 
> "No, I am not crazy. But it is so depressing to watch all your worried faces, without any hope...so I started singing. If we continue acting like this, we'll get mad. By the way, do you know this song? It is from the musical CATS and its name is 'Memory'. I really love this song, but I don't know the full text of it."
> 
> With this words she continues singing.
> 
> "In the laaamplight the withered leaves collect at my feeeeet."
> 
> "It would sound much better if you sing it right!"
> 
> "And the wiiind begins to moooan."
> 
> She turns towards me. "Well, better singing wrong than sitting there and worrying."
> 
> "Well, but you should see that our situation IS worrying. I mean, WE ARE STUCK UNDER TONS OF ROCKS!!! And one of us is terribly injured. Maybe he won't make it!!   
And you tell me not to worry???" I jump at her with tears in my eyes, my voice cracking: "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE – WE WILL ALL DIE!!! WE ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO DIE!"
> 
> "CALM DOWN!", her shout interrupts my loud crying. Then she smiles:   
"Ok, our situation is worrying, but when we all get panicked, we have no use of it.   
They will sure search for us and other peoples. We only have to wait."
> 
> "She is right, Yolei.", Ken's voice is strong and warm, "Panic won't help anybody. I understand that you don't feel like singing, but maybe we should talk. Silence is the most terrible thing which can happen, not?"
> 
> I wipe my eyes and nod. Again I acted really stupid. Why can I be as strong and brave as the others? I am a failure then.   
Ken had a much more difficult life than me, and he doesn't panic.   
It's just that I can't get this fear out of my mind.
> 
> *
> 
> _Outside the crashed building, many people are working hard to bring away the rocks and metal pieces.___
> 
> _"What a desaster.", a man in a blue jackets says.___
> 
> _The police-women who followed him stares at the former-building with a shocked expression. "My God! Have you found anyone - who survived it - yet?"___
> 
> _"We've only found some death people. They had no chance to survive. The explosion was too big. Has the police already an idea how it happened?"___
> 
> _"It was a bomb...it seems that someone hated the employer of this Shopping-Center."___
> 
> _"Only because he hated him he made a bomb which killed an amount of people??? That's pretty mad, isn't it?"___
> 
> _"People are mad."___
> 
> _*___
> 
> _Kamya residence:___
> 
> _"Tai, don't throw your clothes on the ground like that!"___
> 
> _"Sure, Mom.", the tall boy responses, trying to ignore his mothers voice while he watches the News.___
> 
> _"....finally, we have to tell that there was a bomb attack in the inner city. The famous Shopping-Center 'Deluxe' crashed into pieces today afternoon. until now, only death people have been found. The police is searching..."___
> 
> _Tai, who's eyes had become bigger and bigger while hearing this terrible news, jumps up in horror.___
> 
> _"Deluxe...", he whispers, voice full of fear, "That's the place where Kari and the others wanted to go...Oh my god....**MOM!!!"**___
> 
> _*_
> 
> **~Yolei~**
> 
> I have to think about the things Cass told me.   
I know that she is right. I have to be strong. I am full of respect to her. She stays so cool, even in this situation.   
Maybe that's because she is older.   
I wish I could be like her.
> 
> It's now over three hours since the crash.   
And nobody found us. Why does it take so long
> 
> Maybe they don't know that we are in the cellar...maybe they forgot us!
> 
> Oh my god, that would mean...   
No, Yolei, you won't panic, I tell myself.   
The others are strong, so you have to be strong, too. Even Cody – do you want to be weaker than Cody?   
And what will Hawkmon think of you?
> 
> if I am not strong for me, than for the others!
> 
> Suddenly everything is dark. The flashlight is out!
> 
> Alone in the darkness...I search for the others, when I hear Kari sobbing   
"The darkness...the darkness...", her voice is weak and full of fear.   
  

> 
> _ There is someone who sings...___
> 
> _That sounds pretty bad, even for me.___
> 
> _Stop nerving me. Why do you sing?___
> 
> _And who are you?___
> 
> _The river is so beautiful, but there is something wrong with the colors. They aren't as bright as before, they are fading away.___
> 
> _Ad the pain comes.___
> 
> _But the pain shall stay away, I don't want to feel it.___
> 
> _It's the fault of this voice – she makes the beautiful scene disappear.___
> 
> _STOP IT___
> 
> _Can't you understand it?___
> 
> _I don't want to feel the pain._   
__   

> 
> END OF CHAPTER 2   

> 
> _How I said....pretty short*snirfl*_   
_Okay, thanks for reading!_


	3. Kari

Buried_alive_ch_3

> _Third chapter...Kari's POV. I like Kari. Well, I like everyone of the Digidestined, especially Davis and Matt(very difficult to notice*smile*)_   
_Again, Digimon doesn't belong to me! Argh!_   
_Now I have to thank to people(oh, that sounds so stupid^-^)_   
_-_   
_Also, diese Worte sind jetzt dir gewidmet,** Miri Sky**! Ich freue mich nämlich immer wahnsinnig über deine reviews und sie spornen mich total an!!!*snüff* Also, DANKE*Kaeera verbeugt sich ganz ganz tief* -___
> 
> _-And then, I thank a lot for your reviews, **Rachel Lynn**, I LOVE it to read them*sobs* They are so nice....thank you*boowsdeeply*___
> 
> _And now have fun reading it! And review!_
> 
> _:-) Kaeera_   
  
  
  
  


> **CHAPTER 3**   
  

> 
> **~Kari~**
> 
> The darkness.... 
> 
> All around me is darkness. I can't see anything. 
> 
> Tears fill my eyes. 
> 
> That's the most frightening thing I can imagine – being surrounded by darkness.   
My crest is light.   
Light and Darkness can't exist together.   
When there is light, there can't be darkness. 
> 
> But here is the Darkness, and I am the Light... 
> 
> I bury my head in my arms. 
> 
> I wish Tai would be here. He is always so strong.   
The others believe that I am strong, but I am not. 
> 
> It is only that I can't show my feelings like Yolei. 
> 
> Right now, I wish that I could jump up like her, crying and panicking.   
I don't know why, but yelling with all your power can help.   
But I can't yell, not now. 
> 
> It is my personal fear. And I have to find my own way to fight it. 
> 
> But I am happy that Gatomon is here. She is so strong.   
She is my best friend. 
> 
> I remember the day when I met her the first time. 
> 
> I wasn't a Digidestined at this point. But my meeting with her changed my whole life.   
I have made so many fantastic friends...   

> 
> _The darkness is killing me!_   

> 
> "Kari?", it's Gatomon. "Are you okay?"   
I wipe my eyes and try to control my trembling voice.   
"Y-Yes, I'm okay, Gatomon, don't worry." 
> 
> She touches my knee. "You are trembling."   
My answer is nearly a whisper. "It's just that....it is so dark. You know how the darkness frightens me - it brings back so many painful memories..." 
> 
> "Kari, you don't have to cry.", another voice interrupts our conversation. Yolei.   
"Remember what Cass told me? They will find us! I am sure that they will find us. You don't have to be frightened. We all support you." 
> 
> "That's right."   
TK!   
"We know that the darkness is your biggest fear. And we all accept that. Don't forget that we are here for you."   
Their words make me smiling a little. 
> 
> There fear hasn't gone away, but I can live with it.   
The darkness won't hurt me when my friends are there. 
> 
> But time is so long. And the air becomes thicker and thicker. 
> 
> What if they don't find us? 
> 
> What if they don't know that we are here? 
> 
> Will we die of hunger of thirst? 
> 
> Or will we die of fear? 
> 
> Maybe someone panics and kills the others.... 
> 
> It is so silly...When you have a normal life – when you go to school or watch tv or talk with your friends – then you don't think of the future.   
But here, I have to think of it.   
I have to think that maybe there won't be any future for me...   
So many things I wanted to do. My wish was to become a kindergartener! 
> 
> I am so sorry for Tai and my parents. They are worried right now, I know that.   
I can't stand the fact that someone is worried and it is my fault. 
> 
> Mom, Dad – you are so wonderful parents. I am happy that you gave me such a great childhood. Really...I miss you   
And Tai - my friends of say that their big sisters or brothers are horrible to them, but you have never acted like this.   
I thank you for this.   
Gatomon – what a luck that you are with me. I feel a little bit ashamed because I think that this is luck (I should wish that you are outside in safety), but you are my best friend and it helps a lot that you are here.   
And when I am supposed to die, I wanna die with you. 
> 
> It is strange, but you get used to the darkness. It isn't as horrible as in the beginning.   
Gatomon's body on my knees gives me a warm feeling, and listening to the others who talk to their digimon makes me feel easier. 
> 
> The little conversations are pretty senseless, but they give this frightening situation a touch of normal.   
Yolei is talking with Cass – about digimon. 
> 
> Cass is really cool. She asks a lot of questions, and Yolei, who is always very talkative, tells and tells and tells...I think that helps her not to flip out again. 
> 
> I wonder how Cass can stay this cool...I mean, she must be as frightened as we are, and it is the first time she sees some digimon. But she talks to us as if she would be in a shop or somewhere else...   
When she started singing, I thought that she had got mad.   
But then I realised that she did that to make it easier for us. She wanted to took our minds off our worries. 
> 
> I shouldn't forget to thank her when we get out of here!   

> 
> * 
> 
> _Pain is coming nearer and nearer...._
> 
> _I am trembling._
> 
> _I don't want to go this way back. I am frightened of that what I might see there._
> 
> _Do I want to go back?_
> 
> _I don't know._
> 
> _I don't want to feel the pain._
> 
> _But when I go back, when I go away from this beautiful river, the pain will come._
> 
> _I feel that there is something back there which makes it worth for me to be there..._
> 
> _Even when it hurts._
> 
> _But what?_
> 
> _I forgot it....._   
  
  

> 
> * 
> 
> Ishida Residence:
> 
> The sound of his sons' guitar playing goes through Mr.Ishida's mind.   
It is the first peaceful day for weeks. Work, too much work.   
With only a half ear, he listens to the News. The reporter is speaking from a bomb attack in the inner city.   
"How stupid", he mumbles, nipping his coffee, "Always bad News..." And he switches the TV off. 
> 
> In this moment, the telephone is ringing. 
> 
> "Yeah, Ishida here." 
> 
> While he listens to the voice of his ex-wife, his face gets paler and paler. The peace has faded away. Finally, he puts the phone down.   
"My God!", are his only words, as he watches the black TV screen in front of him. 
> 
> The he jumps up and runs toward his son's room. 
> 
> "MATT!" The blond boy looks up. 
> 
> "What? I told you not to come in my room while I'm..." 
> 
> His father interrupts him immediately: "Matt, it is something with TK!" 
> 
> A worried expression appears on Matt's face. "What happened??" 
> 
> Mr.Ishida takes a deep breath and says slowly: "A bomb attack in the inner city...the whole building crashed." 
> 
> "No...", whispers Matt. 
> 
> "TK and his friends are buried under this building." 
> 
> Silence. 
> 
> Then they both jump up, grab their shoes and run to the car.   
  

> 
> *   

> 
> **~Kari~**
> 
> I feel worried. About Davis. What if he won't make it?   
I really like this guy. Of course, he is loud and nerving, but he is a good friend. And he helps everyone.   
In fact, I haven't met any other person which such a big heart.   
But maybe it is good for him that he is unconscious. So doesn't have to feel the pain, and he doesn't have to sit in the darkness.   
Davis, please survive. We all need you! 
> 
> "OH NOOOOOOO!!!", the loud scream makes my heart beating faster.   
"What happened?", I ask worried, hoping that maybe someone found us.   
"I forgot something!!", it's Cass. 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "My saxophone!!! I let it somewhere in this cellar because this evening is orchestra practise. I hope it isn't damaged!" 
> 
> "How can think of your saxophone in this situation?? There are much more important things!" Yolei sounds disbelieving. 
> 
> "But it was very expensive!" 
> 
> "I think our life is much more expensive than a stupid instrument!" 
> 
> "My saxophone isn't stupid!! Don't forget that! And it costed over 1700 $!! I had to work hard for it!"_ (a/n: I don't know what a saxophone costs in the USA; my saxophone was 3000,-DM, they are really expensive)_
> 
> "My god, your parents will sure buy a new one when you survive this!" 
> 
> "But I wanna my old saxophone. There are many memories with it!" 
> 
> "Argh..." 
> 
> I have to start giggling, then laughing. With trembling voice – trembling of laughter – I say to them: "That's really cool! We are in such a frightening situation and you start fighting over banal things...that makes me feel much better, I don't know why." 
> 
> There is silence for a moment, then we all start giggling like mad. It is a nervous laughter, but it is a laughter. For me it seems year than I laughed the last! 
> 
> Maybe we aren't supposed to die....   

> 
> * 
> 
> _Laughter?_
> 
> _Who is laughing?_
> 
> _What's so funny? I wanna laugh, too._
> 
> _It is pretty lonely here._
> 
> _But I don't know which way I shall take._
> 
> _Shall I take the way back, where I have to feel the pain?_
> 
> _Shall I go along the river, where I don't know what's waiting for me?_
> 
> _Or Shall I stay here? But something tells me that my time here is running away._
> 
> _This isn't a place where you can stay for all time!_
> 
> _If I only could see clearer..._   
  

> 
> **END OF CHAPTER 3**   
  
  

> 
> _Again pretty short....*sweatdrop*_   
_But better short than boring...I hope it isn't boring*biggest fear*_   
_Okay, please review it and if you liked it, read my other stories...please?_   
_It's just that I LOVE it to get reviews!!!!_
> 
> _Thanks a lot for reading ;-)_
> 
> _Kaeera_

  



	4. Cody

Buried_alive_ch_4

> **__**   
__   
__ __
> 
> _Next chapter!!!!*dances around happily*_   
_Not much to say about it - Cody's POV (it was pretty hard to find some good things - you don't know much about this guy, he is so silent!")._   
_Read it and enjoy (and review!) - ah yes, Digimon doesn't belong to me! (blabla)___
> 
> _Kaeera_   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Buried Alive**   
****   

> 
> **CHAPTER 4**   
  
**** ****
> 
> **~ Cody ~**   

> 
> Seven hours....
> 
> Seven hours lost in a dark cellar, no sunlight, no food, no water...only fear.
> 
> Well, I am no that frightened. Really. It is strange – I am the youngest, I should be scared and cry. But I don't.   
Because I am no frightened of the death. Of course, I feel sad about the fact that I will loose my mother, my grandpa and my friends when I die.   
But I will see my father.
> 
> When I am alive, I have my family, my friends – and miss my father.
> 
> When I am dead, I have my father – but miss my family and my friends.
> 
> Every time there is something depressing. I would prefer it to survive, but it is not that bad to die.
> 
> I think for the others it is much more terrible. Especially for Yolei; she panics so easy. And Kari - her biggest fear is the darkness.   
It is a different thing with TK – he hates the darkness with all his might.   
And Ken...well, I don't know this guy too well, but I am sure that he is frightened, too.   
Finally Davis – he didn't wake up for the last hours.   
Cass examined him – once before the light got out and a second time in the darkness. It was pretty difficult for he, because she wanted to hurt him.   
She says that he has a broken leg and probably some broken rips.   
And a big wound on his head where a rock hit him. That's the reason why he doesn't wake up.
> 
> I am sorry for Veemon. He thinks that it's his fault that Davis is injured. Because Davis protected him – and Digimon are supposed to protect their partners, not being protected by them.
> 
> But TK could calm him down. He said some very wise things – Veemon was sobbing and crying that he would be an useless digimon, so TK shouted through the cellar:   
"It ISN'T your fault, Veemon. Believe me that!"
> 
> "But I shall protect Davis...I-I failed..."
> 
> "No, you didn't. Listen to me: you are not Davis' guardian – you are his friend, okay?   
You would do everything for him, and so he would do everything for you. Because you are friends! You are equal partners. How many times did you sacrifice your life for him?   
He wanted to pay it back to you. Veemon, do you like Davis?"
> 
> "Yes, of course!", is the whispered reply.
> 
> "Then pull yourself together. You won't help him in acting like this. I am sure that he would want you to be strong and to help us others. What would he think of you, crying and sobbing all the time???"
> 
> Veemon was much more calmer after this conversation.   
TK can be really intelligent.   
  
  

> 
> Right now, I listen to some conversations. Yolei is talking with Cass. It seems that she is pretty impressed by the taller girl.
> 
> "Cody, I am hungry."
> 
> "We are all hungry, Armadillomon. But we haven't something to eat, I am sorry."
> 
> "This isn't a very nice excursion...without eating. And it gets booooring.", he yawns. I can feel his body near mine. It is warm, and I smile.   
I am really thankful that I have Armadillomon as my digimon partner. I am often too serious, he makes me taking the life a little bit easier.
> 
> I am the exact opposite of Davis. But that's okay so. Davis can be stupid, but his good heart finds the right way in the end – with many accidents of course!   
  
  

> 
> *   

> 
> Outside the collapsed building – 9.30 o'clock in the evening:
> 
> "What does that mean, you can't find anybody!", a blonde boy shouts angrily towards a man in a blue jacket. "My brother is in there! He is probably injured!!"
> 
> "I am sorry, young man, we are working as hard as we can. But we can only work slowly. It has started raining, and it is much too dangerous to continue the work when the ground and the rocks are wet."   
"You can't do that – they are kids, and they shall stay there, buried under tons of rocks until the rain stops and maybe longer???"
> 
> "I can't change this situation, I am not god. Believe me, we do our best. And now let us work."
> 
> The man turns away from Matt Ishida, who stares at his back with a worried and angry glance.   
Then he sighs and looks toward the huge rock masses. "TK is in there", he thinks and shakes his head, "I hope he is alive – but I can't believe it when I see this mess. They have only found death people until now. Please, don't be death, TK!"
> 
> Some footsteps come closer, and when he turns around, he sees his best friend, Tai Kamiya. He looks as bad as Matt feels: black rings under his eyes and a worried expression in his face.
> 
> "I can't believe it. Poor Kari..."
> 
> "I feel so helpless – I wish I could do something...when I think of an injured TK..."
> 
> "But we can only wait...", Tai sighs.
> 
> The two friends sit there, silent, hoping against all facts that their sister and brother will be alive.   
  

> 
> *****
> 
> **~Cody~**   
****
> 
> They are singing again. Cass, and this time Yolei and Hawkmon, too.   
It sounds really funny, because no one of them can sing properly. But it is better than the silence, much more better.   
But then Cass stops singing. She sighs deeply.   
"What's up, Cass?", Yolei asks, interrupting her singing, while Hawkmon sings the rest of the song as a solo(he seems to like that).   
"Well, I was only thinking of my boyfriend. I wanted to meet him this evening, but now he sure stands outside of this building, unable to reach me and worrying if I might be dead. I hate it when people have to worry about me."
> 
> "Why do you hate that?", Ken asks surprised. The first time for hours he speaks a word.   
"I mean, when they worry about you, then it means that they love you. I think that's very important."
> 
> "But I don't want that they feel bad because of me!"   
Kari laughs: "That's just the same I was thinking some time before. But you have to see it this way: The more they worry, the bigger will be the surprise and the happiness when we will be free at last."
> 
> "If we get free and don't die in here!", Yolei points out.
> 
> "Ah, Yolei, you don't have to see that black. I am sure that someone will find us!", Hawkmon responses.
> 
> "That's it, Hawkmon, think positive!", Cass giggles, "but I hope they will hurry up. I will have a really important exam next morning!"
> 
> "Cass, you are really funny." TK's voice sounds amused from somewhere in the darkness. "There is the danger that we might die in here, but you worry about such stupid things like exams and your saxophone."
> 
> "Well, that's me!"
> 
> I have to laugh, too. Even if I can't understand why Cass doesn't take this situation more serious (she is so much older than we, she should feel responsible), she makes me laugh.
> 
> Somehow I wish that Davis would be awake. He would have liked Cass, I am sure. They have both this special strength.   
And they aren't serious.   
But Davis lies somewhere in this room, pale and full of blood. And if he wakes up, he sure wouldn't laugh a lot.   

> 
> *   
__
> 
> _I hear them again, they are talking.___
> 
> _Many voices, and I know that I should recognise them.___
> 
> _Every time when I listen to a specific voice, a face appears in my mind.___
> 
> _So many faces. A blonde boy, a pretty girl, a little blue dragon...___
> 
> _They are my friends.___
> 
> _I should go back.___
> 
> _Going back through the pain??___
> 
> _I don't wanna accept it, but I am scared.___
> 
> _Scared of the pain.___
> 
> _Have you ever felt right pain?___
> 
> _It is horrible.___
> 
> _So maybe you understand that I don't want to feel it again....___
> 
> _But I also want to go back...._   
  

> 
> *
> 
> **~Cody~**
> 
> The conversation about stupid, senseless and normal things is going on. It is as if I would be somewhere in the school, listening to the people of my class talking.
> 
> "Hey, people!", Cass' loud voice echoes through the cellar: "Do you know what I would like to do right now? Ahh...I would go out with my boyfriend, watching a stupid movie in the cinema. I love the popcorn there – he makes always fun of me because I spend my whole money in popcorn. But he spends his whole money on chocolate(he is crazy after chocolate), so that's okay...I am so hungry, I would give everything for a little bit popcorn!!"
> 
> "Well, dreaming doesn't help you – we are prisoners here.", Yolei sounds really frustrated.
> 
> "Oh, I don't think that a little bit dreaming wouldn't be that bad. Please, Yolei, tell me, what would you like to do right now?"   
"I? Hmmm....Well....I would love to sit at our table at home, with my whole family. We would eat dinner, and everybody is talking and eating...My mother cooks always such delicious meals!!"
> 
> "That's great!", Cass answers: "And you others? What would you like to do right now? Cody?"
> 
> Surprised about her question, I have to think a little. Then I reply slowly: "Well, I would like to practise Kendo with my grandpa. And after it, we would just sit there, drinking and talking about usual stuff."
> 
> "The only thing I would enjoy right now is the sun!", Kari says wistful. "Only sitting somewhere in the nature, Gatomon near me, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, watching the grass, the flowers, the trees...that's the thing I miss most here in the darkness."
> 
> "Yeah, you are right with that", Cass agreed: "And you, TK?"
> 
> "Oh...there are several things. Playing a little bit basketball right now would be good – you can't move very much in here. Or visiting Matt, so that he can cook one of his wonderful meals. I always enjoyed the time with him. Or simply being at home, lying in my bed and doing nothing."
> 
> "That sounds nice! And what's about you, Ken?"
> 
> " The same like TK – just being at home, where it is safe and my parents don't have to worry about me. Talking with Wormmon a little. Doing some computer stuff. No idea!"
> 
> "I would like to eat something!", that's Armadillomon, of course.
> 
> "I know what Davis would like to do if he would be awake.", Veemon, who sounds depressed: "He would love to play soccer or do eat ice-cream with me. Or he would run after Kari...that would be typical!"
> 
> Everybody starts to laugh. "Yeah, I can imagine that!", Kari says, voice half sad, half laughing. "It is really bad that he is injured. I miss his stupid jokes!"
> 
> She wants to continue, but she is interrupted by a strange, loud noise.
> 
> It is coming nearer and nearer – and suddenly little stones start falling on our heads.
> 
> Is the building crashing again?
> 
> NO! That can't be true!! We have been safe here. That's unfair!!
> 
> Okay, I don't mind to die, but I don't want the others to die. They deserve it to live!!!
> 
> Everybody screams. I try to protect my head with my hands.
> 
> The ground is shaking, more and more stones and rocks crash down. The sound is incredible loud.
> 
> And then it is over.   
  

> 
> END OF CHAPTER 4   
  
__
> 
> _That's it...I'll try to hurry with the next chapter..._   
_Another thing: I have no idea what I can write the next, after I have finished this fic*sweatdrop*(there will be about 3 or 4 more chapters, I think). So, if you have any ideas, mail them,okay? (but no pervert things!)_   
_my e-mail adresse: dragonbeing@hotmail.com___
> 
> _Thanks for reading it!!!___
> 
> _:-) Kaeera_


	5. Ken

Buried_alive_ch_5

>   
__And now, the fith chapter...I somehow can't manage it to get them longer....argh!   
__Ken's POV this time. Hey, I like Ken...I actually brought some Kenyako in this part...*sweatdrops* I didn't plan to do that, but it seemed to fit perfectly and was kinda sweet...*scratcheshead*   
__Please, don't be angry, I am not good at romantic writing...this was actually my first try, and there isn't much romantic....   
__I talk too much, read the fic and review (by the way, thanks for all the nice reviews!)__
> 
> _ -) Kaeera (AND: didgimon doesn't belong to me! :-P)_   
****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Buried Alive**   
  
  
  

> 
> CHAPTER 5   

> 
> Outside the (ex)building:
> 
> "Oh my god, what happened?"
> 
> "Some parts crashed again – but why?"
> 
> "It is because of the rain. The ground is too wet!"
> 
> "We have to hurry up if we wanna rescue someone!"
> 
> "Well, I think the chance that somebody survived this is very low!"
> 
> "Hey, but we can't give up! Come on, guys, _we can't give up! _There must be someone who survived this."
> 
> "Do you really believe that or do you tell that for calming down some of the relations over there."
> 
> "That doesn't count right now. The only important thing is our search for survivors. Understood??"
> 
> "Sure."
> 
> It is about 10 o'clock in the evening, raining like mad.   
But no one of the little group standing out there wants to go home.   
Some families went home because their father/mother/child has been found – dead.
> 
> The others stay – waiting and worrying. Hoping that maybe –maybe their friend/ brother/sister/daughter/son has survived...hoping for a miracle.
> 
> But with every hour that goes away, the hope gets smaller and smaller.
> 
> Jun Motomiya can't watch the worried faces of her parents anymore.   
She doesn't want to accept that her brother, this nerving guy, is maybe...dead.   
No, she won't accept it.   
She wishes that she could cry, but all her tears are dried, and the only water which touches her face is the rain.
> 
> For the first time in her life, she doesn't run after Matt, although he is only twenty meters away from her. And for the first time in her life, her brother is more important than any other guy.   

> 
> *
> 
> ** ~Ken~**
> 
> Someone is crying.
> 
> The others are silent.
> 
> I think everybody is shocked – it seemed to be relatively safe in here, and now the depressing reality caught us again.
> 
> The reality that it is hopeless.
> 
> I didn't tell the others, because I didn't want to frighten them, especially Yolei.
> 
> But I don't think that I we will survive.
> 
> Nearly eight hours, and we didn't hear a noise from people, coming to rescue us.
> 
> What's with the air? Will there be enough air for us to breath??
> 
> "Ken, are you okay?", sounds Wormmons small voice from somewhere in the darkness around me.
> 
> "Yes, I guess so..."
> 
> I'm not injured, I had luck. Only some more scratches. "Is everybody okay?", I ask, trying to hide the fear which makes my voice trembling.
> 
> It would be horrible if someone of my friends is injured. Davis is enough – he is my best friend, my first real friend ever, and it is unfair that he has to lie there, unconscious. I wish it would be me, I would earn it more than he.
> 
> "I-I am okay.", Yolei says trembling. "Only a few scratches, I think."   
The others moan, but say that they are okay, too. We have had luck...
> 
> I sigh relieved – thank god that they are okay – that_ she_ is okay. I really like her...I don't know if it is a liking like _loving_...maybe. It is such a bad luck that we will die here – I wanted to ask her for a date...   
I don't want to die, but you have to accept the fact that we are supposed to. This funny little conversations make the panic away, but it is always better to accept how it is.
> 
> "DAMN! DAMN!! DAMN!!!", Cass yells angry, "THIS DAY SHOULD BE CUT OUT OF THE CALENDAR!!!"
> 
> "Are you injured, Cass?"
> 
> "YES I AM! I BROKE MY ARM - HOW I HATE THAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PLAY THE SAX WITH AN USELESS ARM????"
> 
> "Cass, stop it. You will never play your saxophone again. We will die here.", says Yolei. Her voice scares me. There is no panic in it, only resignation and depression.
> 
> She accepted it. She accepted our death like I did.   
But somehow that doesn't satisfy me. I wish she wouldn't accept it – I wish she would continue crying around or talking.
> 
> "Yolei is right.", Kari sobs. "It has no use. Maybe it would be easier for us to make suicide..."
> 
> "How can you talk like that!" TK cries angrily. "We aren't dead, are we? As long as there is a little bit of life inside of us, we have to hope that we will be rescued. Don't give up your hope! It is the only thing which can you help in this situation: your hope!"
> 
> "I can't believe in hope right now...", Yolei mutters sadly.
> 
> "Well, I feel the same, Yolei.", Cody agrees, coughing a little: "But what do you want to do? Do you actually want to kill yourself??"
> 
> "No, not really..."
> 
> "Argh, it is really terrible with you!", Cass shouts angry: "A group of pessimists, huh? Well, go away, kill yourself, I don't care. I know for sure that I will survive – because I want to! I want to play the saxophone again! I want to see my parents! I wanna talk with my boyfriend! But for all this things I'll have to survive, and I promise that I WILL DO THAT!"   
She snorts through her noise. "Hey, that reminds me at this old song, I will survive, I really like it...I had to play it once, and it was great!", she begins to hum the melody.
> 
> I can only shake my head. From all humans on the earth this girl is the one who I understand the less. It is so obvious that we will die. How can she talk like that?
> 
> I hear Yolei giggling a little. Only a small laughter, inspired by the nervousness. But it is a laughter.
> 
> And then I understand.
> 
> Cass...it is not that she doesn't recognise the danger.
> 
> She wants to make it easier for us. She makes us laugh – she plays the clown, the stupid idiot, so that we can be amused about her.
> 
> Only for our sake she plays the happy one and doesn't panic. I think when she would be alone in here, she would have given up.
> 
> When we are supposed to die, we shall have some happy last hours.
> 
> *
> 
> _There was a loud noise...___
> 
> _Something happened, but what?___
> 
> _The voices sounded different this time, they haven't been talking...___
> 
> _They have been full of fear and angst!___
> 
> _I am frightened again, but this time not of the pain.___
> 
> _I am afraid that the others....the faces I see...are injured.___
> 
> _And I want to go back to help them.___
> 
> _To see if they are well___
> 
> _There is the pain, okay – but I am a strong boy, I will survive that.___
> 
> _I have to!_   

> 
> *   

> 
> "I will survive....nananaaananana nananaanaaa....", Cass interrupts her singing for a moment: "Sorry, I have forgotten the text.", and continues.
> 
> A soft whisper comes to my ear. Yolei.   
"When you listen to her, you could nearly believe her, not?"   
I nod, then remind myself that she can't see that and reply with a low "Yes"
> 
> Her shoulder touches mine, and I feel that my face becomes red. Fortunately it is dark!
> 
> Maybe we would be a good couple. I don't know. We will never have the chance to find it out. And I don't even know if she likes me.
> 
> "Ken?"
> 
> "Yes?", I put away my day-dreaming and listen to Yolei's voice.
> 
> "Well, It's just...hmm, that's difficult to explain...", I have to smile when I imagine her face, with an expression of hard thinking. "Try it, I'll give my best to understand."
> 
> "Okay...The things which Cass and TK told us...I think they are right. But I can't hope anymore. I need one thing which I want to do with all my will, which I wouldn't miss for the world's sake, so that I can say 'I will survive', like Cass does. But this thing....hmmm...", she starts stammering, "I-I can't do it on my own...uhm, okay....let's see....Ken, when this is over...when we will survive, then...", she coughs, "Then...argh....Wouldyougowithmeonadatethen?"
> 
> I blink in surprise. Did I really hear this words from Yolei's mouth?   
Wow! That was the last thing I expected!
> 
> Now I have to cough, too, and I am blushing like mad. "Ahem, I would really love to do that."
> 
> I said it!
> 
> "Cool!", Yolei yells happily and throws her arms in the air(I notice that because she hits my head with them). "Hey, I can say that, too: I will survive! Yeah!"
> 
> For the first time since we are closed in this cellar I feel totally happy.
> 
> And for the first time I think that there might be a chance to survive.
> 
> No, I will survive.
> 
> I'll survive, because I want to go on this date!
> 
> I want to go there with all my might!
> 
> **I will survive!**   

> 
> *   
__
> 
> _I decided it!___
> 
> _I will come back!___
> 
> _Through the pain...___
> 
> _I walk away from the river, to the place I have come from.___
> 
> _It becomes darker and darker___
> 
> _The pain grows bigger___
> 
> _Now I can recognise where it is...___
> 
> _In my leg___
> 
> _In my head___
> 
> _In my shoulders___
> 
> _Doesn't mind!___
> 
> _I will wake up, right now!_   

> 
> END OF CHAPTER 5   
  
  

> 
> _Oups, it seems that the others forgot about Davis in this part...but he will come in the next, I promise!_   
_Thanks for reading, and if you've any requests mail me (you can see my email adresse in my profile).___
> 
> _Kaeera_   



	6. TK

Buried_alive_ch_6

> _Now, the 6th chapter - TK's POV. Hey, I like TK! Hmm, well, okay, I like everybody in Digimon*sweatdrops*_   
_That's me! By the way, Princess of Quake, I am thinking about your request - if you have any more ideas, mail me!! I am waiting!_   
_You others out there can mail me, too - tell me what you would like to read, okay? Maybe I will try to write it....with my poor school English*scratchesherhead*_
> 
> _Digimon doesn't belong to me. (I get tired of this....)_
> 
> _Enjoy it! :-P Kaeera_   
  
  
  

> 
> **Buried Alive**   
  
  

> 
> **CHAPTER 6**   

> 
> **~TK~**   

> 
> When I close my eyes, I can hear the melody of Matt's harmonica. It's stupid, I know, because Matt isn't here, but it helps me a little. 
> 
> The others don't panic anymore, that's good. Even Yolei has calmed down...I have the slight suspicion that Ken helped a little...they have had a low conversation which I couldn't understand. Well, they'll make a perfect couple – when we survive this. 
> 
> Before, when this earthquake or whatever happened, I thought that would be the end.   
And I wanted to cry because I could never see my family again.   
Matt would get mad when I die, I know that. 
> 
> I don't know how much time passed. Certainly over 9 hours. I am hungry and thirsty, and I should go on the toilet, too.   
But I am too frightened to stand up and walk around in the darkness....alone. 
> 
> Here I have Patamon and the others. 
> 
> Well, without Davis. Although we always fight, I like this guy. It is like it has been with Tai and Matt – always fighting, but sacrificing the life for each other.   
I am sure that Davis would rescue me when I am in danger, and I would do the same for him. He is jealous of me because I am a good friend with Kari – well, there is nothing to be jealous. We are friends – very good friends – but I could never be her boyfriend.   
In fact, Davis would have chances, if he wouldn't act like a stupid idiot every time he sees Kari. It has become better over the last few weeks, and maybe... 
> 
> What am I dreaming... 
> 
> I am the child of hope, but even my hope doesn't exist for all time. I used the little rest of it to talk to Yolei and Kari, but now I haven't anymore left for me. 
> 
> And the point of time where I'll accept the death comes nearer and nearer.... 
> 
> How I wish that my brother would be here...he would hug me, telling me that everything will be fine.   
But I am not the little child anymore, I have to be strong.   
I often miss the times when Matt protected me. I always knew that I was safe when my brother was around me.   
But I also enjoy it being a little bit more adult. 
> 
> "Cass, how is your arm?", asks Ken, concerned tone. 
> 
> "Huh? My arm?", Cass replies and yawns: "Oh, it is okay. Uhm, I wanted to sleep, but the ground is too hard. Uncomfortable! And I am hungry!" 
> 
> "Well, you are not the only one!", Armadillomon complains: "My stomach is as empty as...as...Davis' brain!"   
"Hey, Armadillomon, don't be nasty!" 
> 
> "Sorry, Cody!" 
> 
> "By the way", Cass yawns again: "I examined your friend Davis again and he wasn't hit by any rock – I thought that might interest you." 
> 
> "That's good!", Kari says with relief in her voice. 
> 
> "I WANT TO SLEEP! STUPID DAY!" 
> 
> I smile. Typical for Cass – to sleep when you are buried alive...no one would do that, without her.   
It seems to me that I have known her for much longer time than the few hours. Maybe you learn more about people in dangerous situations. 
> 
> Oh yes, Davis – I wanted to go to him on my own. I feel worried that he doesn't wake up. Slowly, I crawl towards the place where he lies – I hope my memory is good enough so that I'll find him. 
> 
> "Ouch!" 
> 
> "Sorry, Cody!" 
> 
> "Iiiik, that was my foot! Who is that??" 
> 
> "Me, TK. I am sorry,Yolei, but..." 
> 
> "ARGH! TK, why do you crawl around in the darkness?" 
> 
> "I wanted to look for Davis." 
> 
> "Oh...Wait, I wanna come with you.", Kari grabs my T-shirt and together we make the last two meters. How funny – it must be only three or four meters and we behave as if it would be an expedition in Tibet. 
> 
> Cass shows us the way with brief shouts, and we finally reach it. 
> 
> "Davis is on your right side", informs us Cass, "But be careful and don't hurt him. SLEEP! HUNGER! THIRST!!!" 
> 
> In fact, I have no idea why I want to do that. Under my fingers I can feel his jacket which is wet – wet of blood!   
Maybe I thought that he might wake up when I am here.   
How stupid. 
> 
> "His goggles are damaged.", Kari whispers, and I know for sure that she strokes over his head, even if I can't see it. And I know that she starts crying without any noise. 
> 
> I don't have to see her – she is my friend. 
> 
> * 
> 
> _Hmmm..._
> 
> _I come nearer and nearer_
> 
> _The voices are clear and I understand them_
> 
> _Someone wants to sleep???_
> 
> _Piece by piece I begin to feel my body_
> 
> _It takes a lot of time, but then, finally...._
> 
> _I open my eyes....if it only wouldn't hurt that bad..._
> 
> _But there is darkness, only darkness..._
> 
> _Where am I?_
> 
> _Maybe that was the wrong decision..._
> 
> _I hope not..._
> 
> _Pain..._
> 
> _And my head is wet_
> 
> _I want to move it, but it hurts too much, and I groan._   

> 
> * 
> 
> **~TK~**   

> 
> When I hear the groan, I can't believe it. It must be a dream. 
> 
> But then I can hear it again, and Davis' shoulder under my finger begins to move. 
> 
> "Davis?", I ask carefully. 
> 
> "Yeah", is the soft reply, "Why is it so dark?" 
> 
> It's hard for him to speak, his voice is full of pain. "Do you remember the earthquake or the explosion? We are in the cellar of the building, unable to..." 
> 
> "Shhht", Kari interrupts me and whispers to my ear: "Don't tell him that. He might be frightened – it is hard enough for him that he is injured."   
Then she moves towards Davis and asks worriedly: "How do you feel?" 
> 
> "Terrible" 
> 
> "Oh" 
> 
> "Davis, why did you do that??", Veemons cries, "Why did you protect me? It's me who should protect you, not the other way round!"   
"Well, because you are my friend – ouch!", he moans, "What's with my leg?" 
> 
> "I think it is broken.", he is informed by Cass. 
> 
> "BROKEN?? I have a soccer game next Sunday! It can't be broken!" 
> 
> "Oh Davis...", I start laughing. That's typical, not? He and Cass could be twins in one way.   
But I am happy to hear his voice again. 
> 
> "Davis, I really missed this kind of arguments.", Ken says in an amused tone, while Yolei giggles relieved. 
> 
> "How long have I been unconscious?" 
> 
> "Well, about nine hours." 
> 
> "NINE HOURS??? You mean we are here in the darkness for full nine hours? And nobody rescued us?" 
> 
> "Exactly" 
> 
> "Damn!" 
> 
> "You can say so!" 
> 
> Then Kari starts sobbing. "Kari, why are you crying?", I and Davis ask immediately.   
"I-I am sorry", she says with shaking voice, "It's just that...to hear your voice as normal as ever, giving stupid arguments makes me so happy. I always thought you might die..." 
> 
> "Hey, there's nothing out there which kills the goggle boy! Argh!"   
"Don't be too enthusiastic – it was luck that you wore your goggles, they saved your head."   
"And who are you?"   
"Oh, my name is Cass, I am the one who found you and your blue friend."   
"Really? Then...thank you."   
"You're welcome." 
> 
> I scratch my head. Okay, now Davis is awake, but that doesn't improve our situation.   
How long will it take until the first one panics again? And I am sure that this time I won't have the nerves to calm anybody down.   
In contrary, I'll panic on my own. 
> 
> *   
  
  

> 
> Outside:   

> 
> "That's a real disaster." 
> 
> "Yes, it's terrible. How many corpses have we found yet?" 
> 
> "Seventeen." 
> 
> "Seventeen! And no one survived...the poor families." 
> 
> "Imagine, they only wanted to go shopping or worked there...and now they are dead." 
> 
> "This are the times when I hate my job. When I can't do anything without telling the families that we have found the dead body of their father, mother, sister, brother or whatever." 
> 
> Tai Kamiya listens to this conversation with tears in his eyes. Poor Kari.   
He had given up the hope to see his sister or the other kids alive again. He stays only because he can't accept it.   
The most terrible thing is the helplessness.   
He was the leader of the Digidestined. There ways always something he could do. 
> 
> But not now. 
> 
> If there would be a chance to change with his sister, he would do it, even if that would mean his own death.   
But this opportunity isn't given, and he has to accept the bitter truth: 
> 
> His little sister, the nice, friendly Kari Kamiya, is dead.   

> 
> *   

> 
> **~TK~**
> 
> Life is going on....when you can call that life. 
> 
> Things become less important. When I think that I was depressed because I had a bad – a really bad –mark in my maths test...now this seems to be so unimportant.   
Well, I would prefer to get thousands of bad marks instead of being HERE! 
> 
> I notice that my patience goes away.   
I can't stand it longer – some more hours and I will flip out. 
> 
> Why don't they find us? Is it so difficult to dig for some kids?   
Or did they forget us?   
No, not that. Even if they forget us, Matt wouldn't, I am sure.   
He would nerve them so long until they continue their search. 
> 
> Poor Matt. I know what he is going through right now.   
I some way it is easier for me than for him – I know that he is alive and that I am alive(I only don't know for how long).   
But he doesn't know that I am alive, and waiting all the time must be terrible for him. 
> 
> Matt, my brother, I am sorry.   
I wish I could tell you that I am okay. But that's impossible. I hate it! I HATE IT! 
> 
> And then, I hear the soft sound of a harmonica playing...   
  

> 
> END OF CHAPTER 6   
  

> 
> _Yeah, Davis woke up...isn't that great...the poor guy.*sobs*_   
_Okay, how did you like this part? Now I catch myself in writing a slight Kari-Davis romance*coughs*_   
_I don't know how it happened....well, it is only a very little bit(I hope). I never planned to do that..._
> 
> _Thanks for reading, and review (because I am a review-junkie, hehe)_
> 
> _*smile* Kaeera_   


  



	7. Davis

Buried_alive_ch_7

>   
__And here it is: THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Oh no, it's over*sobs*   
__Now I don't have something to write anymore....help me guys! Now I have holidays and time and no idea!!!__
> 
> _This time Davis' POV - I had to change it to Kari in the end, I am sorry..._   
_Enjoy this and review!_   
_I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY!!! IT'S JUST SO WONDERFUL TO READ THEM ALL!_   
_*bows* Kaeera___
> 
> _Ah, yes, Digimon doesn't belong to me._   
  
  
  
****
> 
> **Buried Alive**   

> 
> CHAPTER 7   

> 
> Matt Ishida is playing his harmonica. The things he can't express with words come out with the melody.   
The sadness of the loosing the things which he loved the most: his brother.   
The chance that they will survive?   
A chance 1:1000.   
But somehow he can't accept that his brother will be dead. He can't accept that he will never hear TK's voice, see his shining eyes again.   
No, he can't.   
"I am playing for you, TK", he thinks while looking up to the stars, "And I hope that this melody will reach you, wherever you are. This melody is just a little sign of my love for you. When you are dead, you'll sure listen from heaven. You watch the stars just like I do. I hope you aren't dead, TK, but I have lost my hope. You have been my hope – the child of hope. My pride. My little brother."   
Tears are falling down his cheek, but he continues to play, hoping that maybe....maybe it might reach his brother...somehow...   
  

> 
> *   
****
> 
> **~Davis~**
> 
> Well, okay...I am awake now.   
It's not very comfortable...lying on the floor with a broken leg, broken rips and a big headache. In fact I feel terrible.
> 
> But I am alive.
> 
> Veemon is so happy...the little guy clings to my arm all the time.   
And Kari is there, too, and she seems to be worried about me...if someone worries for you, then that means that he likes you, not?
> 
> Why I don't panic?
> 
> Well, I have no idea. I am not even frightened.   
It's just that – I can't believe that I will die. I never thought of such an end.
> 
> Perhaps I am too stupid to recognise the danger. Who knows?   
Sometimes being stupid is much better than being intelligent.
> 
> Hey, but it nerves me that I won't be able to play on the soccer game next week. It's so important, the final game! I have worked hard for it. And the guys of the team are relying on me...
> 
> There is this girl, Cass. I only know her voice – I have never seen her...I don't know if she has brown, blond or blue hair. TK told me that we could be twins in one way.   
I don't think so. I had a little fight with her – I complained that I couldn't go to the soccer match, she complained that her saxophone was damaged.   
Somehow we began to quarrel – hey, the reason was so stupid – I told her that soccer would be much more important than a stupid saxophone, so she got angry and yelled that saxophones would be the best instruments on earth and I should visit a concert then I would notice that...   
How I said, a really stupid reason, and we both knew that. But it made the others laughing, and so we continued. It was a kind of agreement between us.   
In the end I got an invitation for Cass' next concert and she promised me to visit our match. I hope they don't play classical music, I have had enough of that in school...
> 
> The others are depressed of this situation – understandable, they are here for 9 hours while I was unconscious (or walked down rivers...).   
Especially Kari. I am surprised that Yolei stays so cool – well, perhaps a little bit Ken's fault. Ken and Yolei, huh? Not that bad.   
They deserve each other, I think.   
Maybe more than I deserve Kari – but hey, I like her, and I won't give up!   
  

> 
> *   

> 
> Outside:
> 
> The work is going on, but the enthusiasm ´has gone.   
More and more dead bodies have been found, destroying the last hopes of many families.
> 
> "Maybe we should go home", Tai says to Sora. " I mean, it's wet and cold, and Kari is to 99,9% dead..."   
"Do you want to go home?", she asks, looking into his tired and worried eyes.   
He shakes his head and looks down on his hands.   
"No, not really. It was only....I don't know!"   
He begins to cry: "I can't stand it any longer! I don't want to see the dead body of my sister! I am frightened of that! But I don't wanna go home, too – maybe I will be there and they call me that they have found my sister – maybe she has survived and I won't be there! I am totally confused!"   
Sora puts her arm on his shoulder and whispers: "I wish I could help you, Tai. I wish it with all my might."   
Tai closes his eyes and takes a big breath: "That's the very first time in my whole life that I have no idea what to do. There was always a solution – but not now..."   
  
  

> 
> *   
  

> 
> **~Davis~**
> 
> Suddenly I hear a soft melody. I am not good in music, but I think that might belong to a harmonica. But who plays harmonica – here in this cellar?
> 
> "Eh, am I mad or what?", Cass says confused, "Am I the only one who hears this sound?"
> 
> "No, I can hear it, too", I answer, "but who can that be?"
> 
> "THAT'S MATT!", TK's voice sounds excited when he shouts through the darkness.   
"Why Matt?", I ask doubtfully.   
"Who is Matt?", Cass wants to know.   
"It is definitely Matt, I am sure! I recognise the melody!"   
"But why can we hear it? Matt isn't here in this cellar!", Cody doesn't want to believe it.   
"Hey, guys, please tell me: Who is this Matt?"   
"He must be outside", TK yells happily, ignoring Cass's question, "Do you understand what that means??"   
"No."   
"Who is_ Matt_?!", Cass begins to sound annoyed.   
"That means that they have carried so much stones away that we can hear them! They will find us soon!!"   
"Wow, that's the first really good new I have hear since we have been stuck in here!", Kari says luckily.   
The view for an rescue makes us all feeling a lot better, and everyone starts talking and laughing – without Cass.   
"WHO IS THIS MATT???? DO YOU LIKE IT TO IGNORE ME OR WHAT?!", she finally yells angrily.   
"Oh, I am sorry", TK replies, "Matt is my brother."
> 
> "Aha!"   
  
I don't see her, but I am sure that she nods with a serious and important look on her face. Her voice just sounds like that – and this imagination makes me laughing.
> 
> Ouch, I shouldn't have laughed! It hurts like hell in my chest! I try to breath calm, waiting that the pain will go away. It takes some minutes, but then it's over.   
The others didn't notice it, they are too busy in making plans how we can make the helpers outside notice us.   
It doesn't harm when I take a short rest, not? I close my eyes.   
I feel so tired, and it is cold.   
Has it been so cold all the time? I am freezing, and my good mood fades away like snow in the sunlight.
> 
> "We should walk around and make noises.", Ken suggestes.
> 
> "That's a bad idea – we have no light, and we will hurt us."
> 
> "But we must do something!", TK protests.
> 
> "No, we must not.", Cass answers calmly, "They will find us, and it makes no sense that we endanger us only that we are freed half an hour earlier. We just stay here and wait, understand?"
> 
> I hate waiting – I have no patience. My parents always complain about this, but I don't mind. I wanna live every single minute, and I don't wanna waste time in doing nothing!
> 
> The Motomiya-Clan is hot-tempered – you should watch our Family Meetings! We are all shouting, fighting and crying around that the neighbours think there's a war!   
When I think of my family I have to smile – I smile while tears are rolling down my cheek.   
What are they doing right now? Mom and Dad? Jun?   
They are sure worrying about me.   
Jun and worrying? I can't get this picture in my head. She is a nerving sister...I always wished that my sister would be like Tai and Matt.   
But I am not as nice as Kari and TK, so it is my fault, too, that we are always quarrelling.
> 
> I am missing her. Yes, I miss her! This fact surprises me, but I have to confess it...   
I never thought that I would miss this idiot of sister.   
Maybe it's the same with her right now. Maybe she is there outside and thinking that she never expected to miss her little brother.   
Maybe she is crying.   
Why do I think about that?   
It is totally useless, not?
> 
> "This guys could hurry up a little, really, and rescue me!", Cass complains suddenly, "It is nerving me to listen to this silence! Why does nobody of you talk? Are you always as boring as that?"
> 
> "Nope! We aren't boring!", I yell unison with Veemon, "I was just thinking."
> 
> "Davis, you and thinking? This rock hit you too hard, that's the fact!"
> 
> "Hey, a little bit more respect for an injured person, TK", we both laugh, and the pain comes again.
> 
> "Well, I think Ken and Yolei are busy with each other, so they don't talk...", Kari giggles.
> 
> "What are you talking about???", Yolei screams – I am sure she has become red like a tomato...damn, why is it so dark, I wanna see this! Whether Ken blushes, too?   
"Stop it Yolei, you two just make the perfect couple!", Kari points out.   
"Don't talk like that, we just...ehm, we aren't...uh....", she coughs.   
"Haha, a Yolei who doesn't know what to say, that's really rare!", I yell and try not to laugh.   
"Davis, stop that!", she nearly gets hysterical.   
Ken stays silent, I think he is pretty amused about her acting.   
"What are you talking about? I don't understand that!", Armadillomon asks confused.   
Cody explains it to him: "They only make fun of Yolei and Ken because they are a couple!"   
"Don't stab me in the back, Cody!", Yolei cries angrily, and the cellar echoes from our laughter.   
"Ahh, this are the sounds I like to hear!", Cass sighs happily, which forces us into giggling again.
> 
> But the happy mood is interrupted by a strange noise.   
"Oh no, please not again!", Kari begs and grabs my arm.   
"What again?", I wonder, but no one answers, everybody listens full of fear.
> 
> Little stones fall on my head, and the noise gets louder and louder. My head hurts.   
I want to get up, but I forgot my stupid leg and fall down again.   
"Davis, be careful!", Veemon warns me and helps me to get on my knees,   
This pain!   
I want to cry, but I can't – it would frighten the others. So I only moan a little. Nobody hears it, because of the noise.
> 
> Suddenly, it stops.
> 
> Silence.
> 
> Then a strange voice:
> 
> "Somebody in there?"
> 
> It's the voice of an older man.   
But more important, it's a voice which doesn't belong to us.   
And that means that someone – has found us!   
It means the end of this nightmare!!!
> 
> "WE ARE HERE!", Cass yells, and her voice cracks.
> 
> "They have found us! They have found us!", Kari shouts for joy, "It's over!"   
  

> 
> *   

> 
> Outside:
> 
> "We are in the near of the cellar now!", a man shouts and waves his hands.
> 
> Matt stops playing harmonica.
> 
> Tai is sitting beside him, head in the arms.
> 
> "I will miss them like hell!", he says softly. Matt puts his harmonica down and watches the stars. "Me too. TK was the best brother on this planet."
> 
> He turns around and notices Jun, who sits a few meters away from them, crying.
> 
> "That's the first time I have sympathy for Jun.", Matt closes his eyes, "It seems that she really liked Davis. And she did never show it to him, always treating him. Now she will sure regret that...
> 
> He is interrupted by a sudden movement under the helpers. They seem to be very excited and cry around. The friends exchange worried glances.   
"We are in the cellar!", the same man as before shouts.
> 
> Jun stands up and looks towards the crowd.
> 
> And then, the releasing News:
> 
> "We have found some kids, and they are alive!"
> 
> Matt and Tai jump both up, as well as their families. The run towards the men and women.
> 
> A man stops them and says: "Sorry, you have to wait. It's too dangerous there."   
"Tell me", Tai shouts breathlessly, "Who are the kids you have found??"
> 
> "Right at the moment we are freeing a girl – her name is Kari Kamiya or so!"
> 
> "JUCHU!!!", Tai screams and hugs Matt wildly, "They have found her and she is alive! She isn't dead! She lives!!!"   
  

> 
> *
> 
> **~Davis~**
> 
> The rescue itself was pretty short. Only 10 minutes, and everybody lied in the arms of his family.   
Well, not me, I am lying on a stretcher and a doctor examines me.   
I could visit all the happy reunions. No face rested dry, everybody was half crying, half laughing.   
This was the first time in my life I saw Matt crying. Matt, the cool guy, the dream man of hundreds of girls, was holding his brother in his arms and crying like a baby.   
I was jealous of TK for having such a good relation to his brother.   
But then my parents and Jun came - she threw her arms around me as if I would be her lover-boy.   
"Davis, you are such an idiot!", she sobbed into my T-shirt, "Do you know how frightened we've been?!"   
My mother kneeled down by me and asked: "How do you feel, Davis?"   
"I have been better, but I am alive.", I replied, grinning weakly.   
"He has a broken leg, two broken rips and a bad head wound", the doctor informed us while he was bandaging my head, "You should be prepared to stay the next few weeks in the hospital, my boy."   
"Oh no, I don't wanna!"   
"But you have to – and no sports for two months!"   
"WHAT???", I yell, which causes a big headache. "You can't do that to me!"   
"Oh yes, I can!"   
"ARGH!"
> 
> I sigh and scan the area. Well, I should be lucky – I survived this.   
The others survived with only a few scratches – isn't that what we call unfair?
> 
> But when I think more about it, I like it more this way. Imagine Kari or Ken would have been hurt, that would be much more terrible for me!
> 
> Ah, there's Kari, with her Family and Gatomon. She looks around and waves to me.   
I wave back, then she runs towards me.
> 
> "Davis, how are you feeling?"   
"I'm okay."   
"Doesn't it hurt??"   
"Sure, and I won't be able to play soccer for two months!!"   
"Oh", she sits down, "I am sorry for you."   
"I was wondering where Cass is. We should thank her, it was mostly thanks to her that we survived this without becoming mad."   
"You are right", I nod, "but I can't get up right now, so you have to search for her."   
She smiles: "I'll do."   

> 
> **~Kari~**
> 
> I smile towards Davis and go off, searching our new friend.   
Behind me I can see my parents and Tai, who visits Davis. Poor Davis, he is the only one who has been injured pretty bad.   
It must be terrible for him being unable to make sports for two months – Well, I will visit him as often as I can, so that it will be easier for him.   
I really like this guy. If he only would stop playing around like that...but it has become better the last time.
> 
> Some meters away, I see Cass and a tall boy.   
When I reach them I notice that she is crying hysterical, clutching the boy tightly.   
That must be her boyfriend.   
"Cass?", I ask carefully. The boy looks up and smiles a little.   
I sit down and touch her shoulder which are shaking of her sobs.   
"What's wrong with her?", I want to know.   
"It's a little nervous breakdown.", he says calmly, comforting his girlfriend who looks so small in his arm.   
Why a nervous breakdown after we have been rescued? I don't understand this.   
"Didn't she tell you?"   
"What?"   
"Oh, she didn't.", he sighs, "That's typical. Well, she has claustrophobia. And a really bad one. She has been closed into the cupboard of her aunt for a whole night when she was little....Since this day she can't stay in small and dark rooms for a longer time. It must have been horrible for her to be in this cellar – for over nine hours!"
> 
> "B-But she has been so cool, she calmed us down when we were panicking....And she made jokes, quarrelled with Davis about the importance of saxophones and soccer...I didn't notice that!"   
"Yeah, that's my Cass!", he smiles proudly, " She wanted to protect you, so she did, even when she was more frightened than every single one of you. She has a very strong will, you know. And I think she talked and fought because then she didn't have to think of the fear, the darkness and the cold. And when everybody was safe, she could allow it to herself to have fear."
> 
> I watch again this girl – this girl who is only a few years older than me and so much stronger.   
She's a hero.   
That's the only word which fits.
> 
> "I would like to meet her again.", I say, "We have to thank her a lot."
> 
> "I am sure that we can arrange that."
> 
> "Of course!", Cass looks up into my eyes.   
Her face is tearstained and red, but she begins to smile: "Did you forget it? I have an agreement with your friend – he'll visit my concert and I'll visit his match. We can meet there, and you can spend me an ice-cream. Deal?"
> 
> I laugh and take her hand: "Deal!"   
  

> 
> THE END   
  
  
__ __
> 
> _HAPPY END! Isn't that great! I love Happy Ends, I am totally crazy after them! What do you think about Cass's claustrophobia? I liked this fact - don't ask me why I brought it into this story, I just thought of it and then I had this idea. Sometimes my fingers type things my head hasn't worked out yet - uh, am I writing rubbish? _   
_However, if you liked this story, you can read my other fictions, too: 'Wake up!' and 'Nameless'(hey, I think this is my best fic, you should read it!)_   
_And if you have any ideas or requests and ideas, then mail me, okay? - dragonbeing@hotmail.com_   
**_To Princess of Quake:_**_ I thought about your request and I think I will try it - in fact, I have already started it, but it's pretty difficult. I try my best and I'll dedicate it to you!___
> 
> _Thanks for reading and (maybe) reviewing___
> 
> _;-) Your Kaeera_   
__ __
> 
> _PS: Sorry for grammatical errors, but I am not English, I am German, so don't be angry! (how often did I say this???)_   
  



	8. Epilogue

Buried_alive_epil

> __   
__ __
> 
> _Argh, I just had to write a short epilogue for this....I liked it so much to write it and I couldn't stop._   
_And I always wanted to write a small Kenyako, so here it is....okay, it's very short and not that romantic..._   
_Just a little try on Kenyako and a **very **little try on Daikari.___
> 
> _Enjoy it!___
> 
> _:) Kaeera_   
  
  
  

> 
> **Buried Alive: EPILOGUE**   

> 
> **One week after the accident:**   
  

> 
> **~Yolei~**
> 
> Oh, I am so excited...what if he doesn't come?   
What if he made fun of me?   
Oh no, I don't want to think of that!
> 
> It's beautiful weather – the sun is shining, and it's wonderful warm.   
The perfect day for this date!   
Finally I have the chance to go out with Ken...how long did I wait for this?   
I have no idea.   
Somehow I am happy about the whole 'Buried Alive' story – without it I would have never been brave enough to ask Ken for a date.   
Okay, I shouldn't be happy about that – many people died, and Davis is injured.
> 
> "I am hungry!", Hawkmon complains.   
"We will eat soon.", I calm him down and hear my own stomach grumbling.   
Maybe I should have eaten a little bit before this....but we will go at the pizza restaurant, and I LOVE pizza.
> 
> I feel so peaceful – standing here in the warm sunshine makes the sad and frightening memory away.   
My whole family was so happy when I was back – they hugged me again and again, everyone crying, yelling and sobbing(me included), it was a wonderful reunion.
> 
> I wonder sometimes what a luck we have had – to survive this.   
Actually it is Davis' and Veemons fault that we survived. They chased each other in this cellar, and we followed - that was our rescue.   
The people on the other floors died.
> 
> But we survived, and we have found a new friend: Cass. We phoned and she told us that she has a saxophone on loan now. Her concert will be next Sunday, and all the Digidestined are invited. I am looking forward to that!
> 
> Kari told me about her claustrophobia – that was a surprise for everybody.   
When I see her on this concert, I must thank her.   
Kari told me that she has to spend her an ice-cream. I have to think of a nice present – maybe I should ask Ken.
> 
> By the way, where is he?   
  
  
**** ****
> 
> **~Ken~**
> 
> There she is, in the middle of the park.   
With Wormmon in my arms, I walk towards her. How beautiful she looks...
> 
> "Hi Yolei!"
> 
> "Oh, Hi Ken...I didn't see you.", she blushes a little. I like that!
> 
> "Am I too late?", I ask worriedly.
> 
> "Oh no!", she replies and smiles, "I am too early. But I couldn't stay longer at home, I wanted to see you...."   
Now I blush, too, and I say softly: "I wanted to see you, too..."
> 
> She looks in my eyes, and we both laugh. "I think that fits perfect", she giggles and takes my hand.
> 
> Followed by our digimon, we walk to the restaurant.
> 
> I feel as if I would be the luckiest boy on this planet right now. I never thought that I would find such great friends – I never thought that I would find a girl who I love...
> 
> Is this the feeling Davis has for Kari?   
I always thought that it would be a silly childish crush, but now....   
Kari is visiting him every day in the hospital.
> 
> Maybe he has a chance – he has stopped acting like a jerk in her presence, and since that, Kari doesn't ignore him as she did it long ago – or makes him jealous of TK.   
I wish that he gets what he wants.
> 
> He earns it.   
  
  

> 
> **~Davis~**   

> 
> Hospitals are so boring, I can tell you....   
Okay, you can read or watch TV, but I am not the guy who likes that. I wanna play soccer, run around, yelling and having fun!   
And my head hurts – this stupid headache won't go away!   
It makes a little bit dizzy and it hard to concentrate. I'll get tired very fast.
> 
> I miss Veemon – he stays with Ken while I am here. No one to quarrel with, no one to talk, no one who steals your sweets.   
Boring!
> 
> If the others wouldn't visit me, I would die of boringness. Unfortunately they are all busy today....Ken is out with Yolei (I knew that the two are a good couple!), TK has a basketball match and Cody is practising Kendo. Maybe Kari has time, but she visited me nearly every day, I think she has to do some other things, too.   
Hey, even Cass visited me! She remembered me of my promise to visit her concert. I hope that I will get out of the hospital soon – I can't break this promise.   
The goggle boy visits the concert of the Saxophone-maniac – could be a good headline in a newspaper, not?
> 
> I watch the trees outside. The memory of this whole things is like a dream – as if it happened 10 years ago and not the last week.   
My parents and my sister are so nice to me – huh, that frightened me first, but then I enjoyed it. I'm afraid it won't be long – yesterday Jun and I fought the first time since I've been brought here.   
But I think a relationship without fighting, yelling and screaming would be untypical for the Motomiya Clan.
> 
> I yawn and rub my head. Why am I so tired? And why doesn't this stupid headache go away?   
  

> 
> **~Kari~**
> 
> I open slowly the door of Davis' room.   
There he is, yawning and looking out of the window.
> 
> "Hi Davis", I say and smile brightly.   
He turns around, and grin crosses his face: "Hi Kari! I didn't expect you today."   
"Well, I had time and I thought that it might be boring for you...alone in this hospital.", I reply and take the chair to sit down.   
  
"Oh, you have no idea how boring it is", he sighs and scratches his head, "When I can't do any sports in the next few weeks, I'll get mad!"   
"That wouldn't make a big difference"   
"Huh?", he looks confused, "What do you mean with that?"   
"You are already mad...no one would notice the change!"   
"Well, okay", he laughs, "But my and Veemons madness rescued us!"   
Now it's my term in looking confused: "Why that?"   
"Because we ran into this cellar – if we would have stayed in the first floor, the stones would have killed us. Then I wouldn't be here, talking with you, no, instead we would be in heaven with little wings on our backs...."
> 
> I have to laugh, too. How I missed this stupid jokes in this cellar; I was afraid that I would maybe never listen to this happy voice again...   
Through this whole thing I noticed that Davis is really important for me. No, that they are all very important for me. TK, my best friend for years; Yolei, my best female friend; Gatomon, my strong digimon partner; Cody and Ken.   
We are a team and I don't want to miss anybody.   
And especially I don't want to miss a loud nerving guy called Davis.   
  

> 
> **~Yolei~**
> 
> We are sitting here, eating pizza and I am having the best time of my life.   
Ken is so nice, so friendly, so sweet and cute....   
I can talk about everything with him!
> 
> Is this feeling love?   
I don't know.   
But I like it, and I like Ken.
> 
> That's the only important thing.   
  

> 
> **~Ken~**
> 
> When I look outside of the window, I see a familiar blond boy. TK.   
Yolei notices him, too, and waves.   
He comes over and smiles: "Hi guys. I hope I don't disturb you!"   
"No way.", I reply and invite him to sit down. "Is your basketball game already over?"   
"Yeah, we've won."   
"Wow! Congratulations."   
"Where's Kari? Didn't she watch your game?", Yolei wants to know.   
"No, she is in the hospital – visiting Davis. Maybe there will be soon another Digidestined couple..."   
I blush and so does Yolei. I think it's a little bit too early for calling us a couple, although I like this idea.   
"But aren't you jealous when Davis gets Kari?"   

> 
> **~TK~**
> 
> I blink and shake my head: "No, I am not jealous. I never had a crush for Kari; she is my best friend, and when she's lucky, I am lucky, too."   
I stand up: "Sorry, but I have to go now – I promised Matt to visit him, and when I'll be too late, he will kill me."   
"Bye!"   
"Bye – and don't forget the concert!"   
"Which concert??"   
"The concert of Cass – next Sunday. She invited us, don't you remember?"   
"Ups, I nearly forgot that....thanks for reminding me."   
I leave the restaurant, and Yolei calls after me: "Say our greetings to Matt, okay?"   
I wave to her: "I'll do!"
> 
> then I am outside and take a deep breath. How peaceful it is!   
I look back over my shoulder and watch Ken and Yolei.
> 
> I should hurry up, Matt is waiting. He's more protective than ever – but I understand it, I would act the same if he would have been buried alive.   

> 
> **~Davis~**
> 
> I am so happy that Kari visits me.   
I don't know why, but somehow I stopped acting stupid and showing off when she visits me.   
Okay, I am too tired and my headache is too big for doing weird stuff. That's the main reason. The other is that I don't feel the need for it anymore.   
I only enjoy talking with her, making her laugh and listen to this laughter, the most wonderful laughter on the whole planet!
> 
> What did the others tell me? About how Cass sung a song in the darkness?   
The song 'I will survive'.   
I know it, and I like it. Even if I can't sing.
> 
> I hum the melody. Kari listens and starts to sing softly.   
We both don't know the text. so we help us with 'nanana'
> 
> We survived, and now we are sitting there, singing a song. I am singing together with Kari...I did never dream that.   
And she seems to like it. I think that I have a chance...not now, but later.
> 
> I will survive, huh?   
That's a good attitude.   
Yeah, I should remember it. Really. Everyone should.
> 
> I will survive.   
  

> 
> _Yeah, I will survive...I LOVE this song, I played it on my saxophone, but it doesn't sound very good there.That's a song you have to sing, but I am a bad singer...I tried to sing it when I was biking home from school, but everyone watched me as if I had became mad, so I stopped it...Well, *coughs* that doesn't belong here..._   
_How I said, pretty short and not very romantic...._   
_All you Takari lovers, don't kill me - but I think Davis deserves Kari, too.___
> 
> _Now I have to think of another story I could write, but I have NO IDEA! That's nerving me..._   
_*looks out of the window where the sun is shining* Ah, well, I think I will bike a little, the weather is too good for writing....maybe my bike inspires me!_   
_So, when you ever see a girl on her mountainbike who sings 'I will survive'(but only 'nanana' because she doesn't know the text), and maybe has a saxophone on her back, that's me._   
__ __
> 
> _See ya___
> 
> _Kaeera *grins*_   
__   


  



End file.
